


Complicate

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen might not be a cheater anymore, but that doesn't exactly means he's the best at relationships. </p>
<p>He tries, though. </p>
<p>Just sometimes his efforts hinder, instead of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicate

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on Ao3 and for the Arrow fandom. Have been a fan of the series pretty much since it started airing though. 
> 
> I've been in a bit of a writing rut lately, so I'd thought I'd try something new.
> 
> Apologies for the simple title, I just could not really think of anything better.

Oliver Queen wasn't cheating on anyone. It wasn't as if he'd forgotten the pain he'd caused by cheating on Laurel with Sara, he could never really forget that or the chains of events that followed suit. And Oliver wasn't a fan of repeating any of that, either so he wasn't going to cheat on anyone else.

And even as emotionally unhealthy as he could be (he could be self aware, thank you) it didn't mean he was incapable of having a healthy relationship.

Still, the relationship he was currently in, if it became public knowledge would likely give people that idea again. Which was probably part of the reason he could have been considered a pissy boyfriend to both his partners of late as he had been a bit unwillingly to go out with them on dates. Anything at all that could be written off as saving or protecting the city he'd do gladly with them both, but on an actual date he'd been reluctant as of late.

In general, balancing work with play, when not in his public persona was something Oliver struggled with already so maybe it's why it hadn't pissed off Diggle or Felicity too much as they'd been used to that.

Diggle especially had the experience where Felicity lacked given they had sort of started something before Felicity really came into the picture.

Though when she had settled in, it had clicked everything into place neatly. She'd also been the one to sit them both down and explain everything using all the technical terms though still babbling on awkwardly as she did but she never let her embarrassment stop her. She had simply counted to five and started over again when she went to far and needed to start over to continue.

Him and Diggle had sort of needed the words to understand what it was between the three of them, since sometimes they didn't always deal with their feelings all that well.

Their relationship had been going well so far, so his reaction seemed somewhat counterproductive to keeping it that way. But Oliver had rationalized it, in his own way, that he was doing this to keep them safe. He didn't care if his reputation got ruined, he's done a fine job of sabotaging himself along the way solely so people believe him in the light he wants to be seen as but isn't necessarily.

So when he's done working out and after he wiped off his sweat and put on a clean shirt both Felicity and Diggle are looking at him expectantly. 

"What?" Oliver tried with an easy smile. Neither of them were taking it, though.

"Oliver." Diggle had started, in that special tone that just meant he was about to be forced to do something he didn't want to, like talking about things for instance. 

"Is there some sort of problem you have being seen with us?" Felicity had cut straight to the point, cutting Oliver with a mild glare, but still an impressive one. "Because you have been a bad boyfriend, recently. And not in the good way. And I would know something about bad boyfriends, and not in the way I just said, but in the other way. The bad, bad way."

"She has a point." Diggle looked to Felicity who shot him a quick smile before she turned back and fixed him with the same glare as before. "Gonna explain yourself?"

"I..." Oliver could rattle off an excuse, it would piss them off both more but it would mean they wouldn't have to have this conservation today. Really it wouldn't save him any favors. And they did deserve better. So he bit the bullet. "I don't want this to come out. You two don't deserve the kind of things that are said about me."

"That seems rather mild." Diggle reasoned, like he always did. "Compared to what would happen if they found out how we usually spend our nights."

"And, it's our lives. Our choices, remember?" Felicity stood, coming towards him. Felicity could be quite the force to be reckoned with even without a computer, it's what many people didn't expect of her. It was one of the many things Oliver loved about her. "So, let us decide, if we want out because of what might happen." 

"And neither of us do. What would we like is our boyfriend to actually go out on a date with us which really isn't us asking a lot." Diggle had backed Felicity up, not only in his words, but by him moving beside her too. 

And that was one of the things he loved most about Diggle, how he was this constant, reassuring presence that would always be at your side. 

"I should probably pay, shouldn't I?" Oliver laughed, one of his genuine ones that makes both Diggle and Felicity start looking at him adoringly again.


End file.
